The Tale of Adelade Prologue
A small ghost town lay in the middle of the woods. Several species of Ghosts could be found here, inhabiting the few run-down houses that lay about. Families grew in this area, the most notable being that of two special ‘Mons: An Illusionist Haunter and a Mismagius of the fabled Ghost Witch Heritage. They had both found love with each other, and in turn had a child. Not just any child, but the heir to both the Illusions and the Ghost Witch Heritage. That’s not to say she was unique, as a few months after her birth, the brother of the Haunter and the sister of the Mismagius got together and had themselves a child as well. The older Misdreavus was calm, while the younger one always felt lonely. However, both were happy as their families lived in peace. Until the appearance of humans threatened their silence. A strike force led by Team Magma infiltrated the town. The inhabitants fought back, but they were easily overwhelmed. The numbers game didn’t play well for them, even with the power houses they had. The two little Misdreavus fought for their lives, the older one doing all she could to protect her cousin. She eventually fell, leaving the younger one defenseless. Team Magma seized this opportunity, the leader capturing the younger Misdreavus, taking her away from home not three days after birth. Some casualties were had as well, a few minor losses, but some heavily damaging losses were had: The parents of the younger Misdreavus died. There was much mourning for the dead, but the remaining villagers carried on, looking towards the future as they always did. The older Misdreavus recovered from her wounds, and lived as well as she could with her own losses. Skip five months later, when the Misdreavus found a love interest in a Duskull. The two caused mischief with a small group of other Pokémon, spooking the local Moomoo farm. Again, life was great for the little Ghost town. Eventually, the Duskull evolved into a Dusclops. The little Misdreavus was happy, and wondered when she would evolve. The Dusclops promised the Misdreavus a Dusk Stone, to prove his love to her. This made the Misdreavus ecstatic with joy. The promise was made for one week, when they would get out of the little ghost town and live on their own. Sure enough, one week later, the Misdreavus waited at the town well for her Dusclops to take her away. Little did she know, the Dusclops dealt with shady folk. She found out too late, as when Dusclops appeared, he had a sizable gang with him. He saw the Misdreavus, and smirked. “Destroy the place. Spare no lives.” He ordered his gang to attack the town. In no time, the Houndoom were setting houses ablaze, a plethora of other ‘Mons massacring the inhabitants, killing everything that moved. The Misdreavus was scared for her life, and ran to find her father. It took her some time, but she managed to get to him. Hearing about what had happened, Haunter sped off towards the village. Seeing the damage, he snapped and attacked everything on sight. Spilling out Illusions, he took a sizable portion of the gang out before the rest converged on him, knocking him out. His daughter rushed to him, crying because she thought she had lost him. Dusclops took this opportunity and attacked the helpless ghost. Blow after blow, he rained down on her, beating her to within an inch of her life. Knowing this, Dusclops stopped, a wicked grin on his face. “I guess it’s time for me to claim my prize. Don’t worry, this’ll be the last thing you’ll know before you die in the act.” Dusclops hunched over the bloodied and beaten Misdreavus, getting ready to mount her. However, a streak of green shot towards him and rocked him with a heavy punch. Getting shot back, Dusclops attempted to recover, eyeing his attacker. “What the hell? Who are you?” Towering over the Misdreavus stood a Gallade, his size greater than that of a normal one. “I did.” The Gallade said in a strong voice. “My friends call me The Jade Champion Templar. Remember it, for it will be the last thing you’ll know before you die!” He took a fighting stance, getting ready to mount an attack and defend the little Misdreavus. Dusclops was angered. “It will be YOU who dies today! Gang! Take this fool down!” It was a vain attempt, as when the gang swarmed Templar, he punched with great vigor and speed, plowing through the horde. Taking heavy losses, the morale of the gang dropped, retreating back behind Dusclops. “Keep sending this trash towards me. It’s giving me a warm up!” Templar was bouncing on his feet, antsy for combat. “Can’t you go a day without destroying a group of Wilds?” A Gardevoir entered the Misdreavus’ field of vision, kneeling down towards her. “Hah! You should know me, Matron!” Templar laughed. “It’s what I do to train! Not only that, but that little ghost there was in trouble!” “Well, she’s still savable.” With a flick of her wrist, Matron threw a Heal Pulse onto the Misdreavus, restoring some life. “That should do it.” “Good. Now then…” Templar readied himself, “I got a Dusclops to take down!” “Not a chance!” Disclops had with him the unconscious Haunter, cackling maniacally. “I claimed another prize, and there’s NOTHING you can do to stop me!” With great speed, Dusclops fled with the rest of his gang. “Damn…” Templar cursed, turning to Matron and the Misdreavus. “How is she?” “Doing good. She’s stable.” Matron picked up the little ghost, cradling her. “I will say this, she is beautiful.” Templar got a better look at her and smiled. “She really is. Not only that, but tough to boot. I’m glad we came by to save her.” That was the last thing the Misdreavus heard before drifting into unconsciousness. As her eyes closed, her eyelashes twitched, still wincing in pain.